Love Distance Long Affair
by MoonlitNights75310
Summary: It's been three years since they've last seen each other. Finally, they meet up again coincidentally. Unfortunately, she doesn't care about him anymore. Instead, she moved on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I don't care about you anymore."

The words were like an arrow that pierced through his heart. This wasn't Cupid's Arrow. It's more like the Arrow of Heartbreak. He didn't know what to say or do at that moment. This was the response he gets after being apart from each other for three years. Why did things turn out like this? When? How? He was too shocked to even respond.

He felt something wet trickle down his cheek. Was it tears? No. It didn't feel warm. Then he felt something wet again trickle down his other cheek. He looked at her and saw that some water droplets were trickling down her cheeks too. He looked down on the ground and saw puddles starting to form. It was rain. For a moment he thought she was crying and that she really did care, but it was rain. It was rain that made him have the foolish thought that she still cares about him. He looked back up at her. She was telling the truth. She really doesn't care about him anymore.

They stared at each other in the rain for a while. How long has it been since they last exchanged eye contact with each other? How long has it been since they talked to each other? How long would it be until they see each other again? They continued staring at each other. One with the look of indifference and the other with the look of shock.

She didn't want to stay in the rain any longer, so she took one final look at him and turned around to leave. He was about to say something before she left, but he wasn't able to say anything. Before he knew it she was gone. He dropped down on his knees. He let out all the feelings that swelled up inside him and cried. Nothing can change what was going on now. Nothing can change what just happened. Nothing.

That's how he felt right now. He felt that he lost everything. Even though he have many things. Great achivements, his own type of business, a job, etc. Right now he felt he lost all of those.

He got up and walked back home.

**A/N: I'm officially discontinuing 'Betrayal'. I might also discontinue my other one 'Life is So Unfair', but I'm not really sure if I should. I've been having writers block for a long time and now I don't even have time to finish typing the other story. I kind of lost interest in it. Anyways...this is my new story and for some reason this idea just popped up in my head. And this story idea reminds me of the pairing Sasuke and Sakura from Naruto. I am keeping my characters anonymous in the prologue. **

**I'm so sorry for those whose been waiting on an update for 'Betrayal'. I'll try to update 'Life is So Unfair' as soon as I can. If not I'll probably discontinue it. Sorry! :(**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

There were people. Many people. Every single one of theme were minding their own business, heading to their next destination. England, France, China, Korea, Japan, wherever. Many people were getting their luggage on board. The lines were long, but you'll have to be patient. However, you'll also have to be quick or you'll miss your flight. That's right. This was the airport.

A young women sat down on one of the benches of the airport with her luggage at her side. She looked at her watch. It read 11:00 pm. Still two more hours before her flight back to Japan. She wrapped her black jacket around her then dragged her luggage to where she was suppose to be. She held her passport and ticket tightly, afraid that she might lose it.

* * *

Waiting for the plane to get ready for take off took forever. It's like waiting for food to come at an restaurant. She looked at her watch again. It was only 12 am. One more hour to go.

"Might as well take a little detour," she said to herself. She walked around in the stores of the airport, looking for something to get for friends and family at home.

"...the flight for Japan will leave in ten minutes."

She widened her eyes. Then she looked at her watch. It was 12:50. She grabbed her luggage and ran back to where her plane was going to take off. She can't miss the plane. She ran as fast as she could and made it. She gave her ticket to the people then walked to the economy class section of the plane. She put her luggage in one of the compartments above the seats then sat down at the window seat before anyone could claim it. Well this was her seat number anyways. She got up and went to the bathroom. She personally didn't like airplane bathrooms, but it can't be helped if you really need to use it. The question that was always stuck on her head whenever she was on an airplane was: Where does it all go? Isn't that what many people wonders?

She looked at herself in the mirror. People always complimented her for having pretty ruby eyes. No one had eyes that shined bright with happiness like hers. No one except her mother and sister, even though her sister has sea-green eyes. She untied her twin pigtails and let her red hair fall past her shoulders. She always liked her hair down, but they always got in the way when she was working so she would have to tie it up. She took one last look at herself then walked out of the bathroom. As she walked out, she bumped into a young man who was at least 5'6 - three inches taller than her - and looks at least the same age as her, but she couldn't see his face because he wasn't looking at her.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. Then walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Eh...I wasn't really worrying about it," she thought to herself. She turned away from the bathroom door and walked back to her seat.

She sat down at her window seat. Then she saw that someone already occupied the aile seat. She wondered who, but that didn't bother her a lot. She decided she wanted to watch a movie, so she got out the headphones, plugged it in, got the remote, and selected a movie. Then the announcements came on to tell everyone to turn off their phone and all their electronics, so she did. Then she felt the plane take off. This is going to be a long flight. Eleven hours of sitting on the plane with nothing to do but watch movies and listen to music.

* * *

After an hour and a half, she finally finished the movie. At least nine more hours before the plane starts to land.

"Nine more hours huh?" she thought to herself. "I should start getting some sleep."

She put on an eye mask then pulled her hood over her head. She leaned back onto her seat and fell asleep. Slowly, her head starts to fall down to the right. Her head rested on someone's shoulder. Little did she know, the person she was resting on was the person she bumped into earlier. The young man looked down at his left. His purplish-blue eyes widened. A women was resting on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake her up. She seemed so peaceful, even if he couldn't see her entire face. He let the thought of the women resting on his shoulder go and decided to get some rest himself. Not knowing that he himself fell asleep on that woman's head.

They slept for five hours. None of them cared about who they were sleeping on. They just wanted to sleept and enjoy each others warmth. Then the young man woke up an hour before the woman. The woman was still resting on him. He didn't know what to do. He'll just occupy himself with somthing else, so he decided to listen to music.

An hour later he felt the weight on his shoulder lighten. She was finally awake. She stretched her arms and removed her eye mask. The man looked at her through the corner of his eye, but he couldn't see her face because: 1) her hood was covering her face and 2) she looking out the window. She didn't even seem to care about who she slept on! But he didn't care. He didn't want to deal with someone asking him why she was resting on his shoulder or someone apologizing to him just because she rested on his shoulder. It was no big deal. He looked at the time. Three more hours before the plane starts to land.

"Sir would you like anything for breakfast?" the flight attendant asked. "We have scrambled eggs and congee."

"No thanks," he replied.

"How about you ma'am?" the flight attendant asked the woman next to him. She didn't reply.

"Ma'am?" the flight attendant asked again. The young woman turned around. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Would you like anything for breakfast?"

"Um...no thank you. I'll be eating later. Thanks anyways," she said. The flight attendant nodded her head then walked on.

The woman got up from her seat to go use the restroom, but as she went out she tripped and fell on the man she sat next to. The man caught her and stared at her with a questioning look. She felt her blood rush up to her face. Why did she have to be so clumsy?

"Sorry!" she apologized without looking at him. She didn't want to see his face. She was afraid that he was mad.

She stood up then walked to the restroom, trying to stay calm and cool. Once she was in the restroom. She started slapping herself, saying how stupid she was. How could she not see that the man's legs were in front of her? She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hood was still on her head. Her face was as red as a tomatoe though. Maybe she shouldn't have slapped herself so hard. Now she looks like a freshly picked tomatoe.

_'I'll go back outside once my face turns back to normal,'_ she thought. _'Wait...wouldn't that take a long time! Oh! I got it..I'll use my hood to hide my face! Yeah...that would do."_

She walked out of the restroom and held her hood tightly above her face. She walked back to her seat and saw that the man was missing. She shrugged then sat back at her seat looking back out the window. Two more hours left. 120 minutes. This was a long flight indeed.

* * *

The young woman buckled her seat belt and saw that the man next to her did the same thing through the corner of her eye. The plane was about to land. The captain instructed everyone to put on their seat belt. The ruby-eyed women looked out the window. She saw Japan. To be more exact, she saw Tokyo. The place she grew up in, the place she went to school in, the place she would always call home.

After the plane landed, everybody rose from their seats and grabbed their belongings. The woman grabbed her luggage and waited until the people in front of her walked out of the plane. Then she herself walked out of the plane. She was in the airport. She looked around. Nothing has changed since she was gone. Her favorite udon restaurant was still there. She smiled at the thought of being back in Japan. After doing all the procedures after landing, she exited the airport. She wanted to surprise her family when she got home, that's why she didn't tell them when she was coming back. She can't wait to see their faces when she gets home.

She decided to take the bus home, so she took her luggage and waited for the bus at the bus stop. After five minutes the bus came. The woman paid the bus driver then went to find a seat. She sat down at one of the seats then took out a notebook from her luggage. This notebook was really precious to her. It contained everything she learned and experienced in her trip. She flipped to the last page. Her masterpiece. Something she is going to use to surprise people with one day, that's why she couldn't afford to lose this notebook. She pulled her hood off her head, suddenly remember she had it on the entire time. She looked out the window, she recognized this place. This was her stop.

She got off the bus and looked around. Nothing has changed here either. Everything was still the same. Before she went back to her home she decided to go to her favorite cafe. The cake there was always good.

She ordered a strawberry cake, her favorite. This was the best place to get your mind off of things. After she finished her cake she decided not to order another. She didn't want to be delayed any longer. She payed the waitress then walked out of the cafe with her luggage. She walked down the streets of Tokyo to her apartment.

She unlocked the door of her apartment then opened in. She turned on the lights and looked around. The apartment was rather big. It was a little dusty, but a little cleaning would be okay. The walls were white with sunflowers painted on one wall of the living room, the couches were in front of the TV, her bedroom was separated from the living room as well as the bathroom. She had her own kitchen to cook in. The dining table was also in there. Her bathroom was also spacious and she doesn't have to worry about walking in on someone showering. She had another TV in her bedroom and her own desk to study in. Her closet fit all her clothes and shoes and best of all she has a big window in her window that gives her a good view on Tokyo. Yup, she found a good place to live in and soon she'll get a good job. It's so good to be 23. You don't have to worry too much about deadlines or making up papers.

The woman dragged her luggage to her bedroom then jumped onto her bed. She rolled onto her back then thought of a plan to surprise her family.

_'They would usually close around 9:00 pm so I guess I'll wait till then. Or not.'_

She unpacked her clothes and belongings from her luggage then put her precious notebook on her desk. She grabbed her laptop and checked what was new. It turns out that her sister, Rein, became a designer. The designer brand name is "Rainy".

_'That totally fits her name! I wonder how she is now?'_

After spending some time on the internet, she decided to take a walk around Tokyo for a while. Besides it was only 8:00 pm. Just one more hour before they close.

* * *

She walked around for an hour taking in her surroundings. Then she walked to the flower shop her parents owned. "Sunny's Flower Shop" it said. Suddenly there was an nostalgic feeling. She remembered that she used to play around in the shop. Her hand went onto the handle of the door and turned it. It wouldn't open. They were closed. Why? Then she suddenly remembered that today was a Friday. They always closed early on Fridays. They were back at home.

She ran all the way back to her old house. Before she unlocked the door she pulled her hood over her head. She didn't want any of them to see her face yet. She unlocked the door then walked in. They were having dinner. They looked at their guest. The older women who had the same color hair as here asked, "Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?"

Then the younger women reached up removed the hood from her head then shouted, "SURPRISE! I'M BACK FROM ENGLAND!"

Everyone at the dining table widened their eyes at her surprise. They rushed out of their seats and hugged her. Then they said, "FINE! YOU'RE BACK!"

She smiled brightly. She was home.

**A/N: Did anyone notice that I never mentioned the character's name? I was trying to keep them anonymous until the end of the chapter. And one more thing. **_**Please review. **_**I don't know how this story is going. Is it boring or not? I hope it's not rushed. I tried to add as much details as I can. **


	3. Dreaming or Not

Chapter 2 - Dreaming or Not

"So you want to take over your mother's hospital?"

"Yes," a young man with blue hair said. His purplish-blue eyes looked at the middle aged man in front of him. He was determined to take over his mother's hospital. It was what he wanted. This was what she wanted. He'll make her wish come true.

"What makes you think you can, Shade?" the man asked. Shade looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to explain everything. So he grabbed the piece of paper that was in his pocket and held it in front of the man.

"Because it's all written here in this will by my mother," he said. The man looked at him with disbelief. He took the will from his hand then read over it. He eyes widened slowly. He couldn't mutter a single word. Then he said, "Maria's will."

He looked at Shade. He stood there, not caring about the middle aged man in front of him. He just smirked at his triumph. The hospital was his now. No one else's. He'll work hard to change how this hospital was, but first he'll have to claim it back.

"F-Fine! I'll give you back your hospital. I don't need this job anyways." he said. He walked out the door then shouted, "Everyone! This is your new boss and head doctor, Shade! He is Maria's boy!"

Everyone looked up. All the nurses and doctors stopped walking around and looked at Shade. They saw a similar resemblance between him and Maria. They brightened up. Many of them ran up to him saying how he really looks like Maria. Shade smiled awkwardly. He wasn't used to so many people crowding him. Maybe walking away right now would be a good idea. Then something caught his eye. It was a girl. A girl with red hair. He only knew one girl who had red hair like hers. Fine. He blinked then she was goine. Maybe he was dreaming. Yeah...he was probably dreaming.

* * *

"Tambo-Rin-sensei!"

Tambo-Rin turned her head and looked at the person that said her name. She widened her eyes. Her old student. She's grown into a fine young lady.

"Fine?!" she asked. She hadn't seen her student for a year. She graduated college two years ago then she went to England to study abroad. She didn't know that she was coming back already. She thought that she would be studying abroad for more than a year. She guessed wrong.

Fine nodded her head. She had not seen her teacher for a long time. When she found out that her old teacher was in the hospital, she began to worry. She didn't know that Tambo-Rin caught an illness in a year. Maybe the place didn't change, but the people did!

Tambo-Rin smiled at her gently. Then she said, "Fine...you can stop calling me sensei now. I'm not your teacher anymore."

Fine pouted. It was always cute when she did that. "But it feels so wierd just calling you Tambo-Rin."

Tambo-Rin laughed then coughed violently. The illness was getting worse and worse each day. Fine widened her eyes. "Tambo-Rin-sensei! Are you okay?"

She held her teacher. Then she grabbed some water that was on the counter and poured it in a cup for her teacher to drink. She didn't expect her teacher to be this ill.

Tambo-Rin gulped down the water then sighed. "I'm okay Fine. I'm just having lots of coughing fits. Don't worry too much."

Fine still looked at her with worry. She looked at the time then said, "Oh! I got to go. I'll visit you tomorrow! See you Tambo-Rin-sensei!"

Tambo-Rin waved her arm then lied back down onto the bed and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Fine was back at her apartment. She left the lights off and let the lights of Tokyo be the light of her bedroom. She always liked keeping her lights off at night. It was a pretty sight looking out her window while studying. But that was when she was in college. Now she gets to sit around watching TV and do whatever she wants to do. The dramas they put on TV were always good. The news always caught her attention. She didn't mind listening to what was going on in society today.

She sat down at her desk and flipped open her notebook to the first page. It was a design of how her future career is going to be. This was always her dream even though it took a few years to make something that wasn't disgusting. She didn't want any conflicts to prevent her from achieving her dream. Just like how Rein didn't want any competition when designing. She decided that she'll start her business next week. She needs to prepare things before starting, otherwise her career would be ruined in a snap of a finger.

She closed her notebook, rubbed her eyes and decided to go get some sleep, not knowing what she would do tomorrow. She took a quick shower then changed into her pajamas which consists of a black camisole with a built in bra and pink women boxer shorts. She climbed into her bed then tried to get some sleep even if it was only 10:00 pm.

* * *

Rein was sitting on her chair at the studio, thinking of a new line of designs for clothes and jewelry. Nothing came to her mind. After Fine came back, she forgot about all her work until she suddenly remembered.

_Rein was talking to Fine like old times forgetting about everything else in the world. She looked at Fine and saw that she changed a lot. Her hair was down and she looked a lot more feminine even though she still acts a bit like a boy. She thought that when she came she would have an accent, but she didn't. It's no wonder because she always had trouble with English, but what was surprise was that when she came back, she spoke English like a pro. What did she learn in England anyways? _

_Rein continued to talk to Fine. Her trip seemed so fun and interesting. She felt like she forgot something, but let it go anyways. Then she asked Fine, "Hey, the next time I hold a fashion show, can you be my top model for my master piece?"_

_Fine looked at then thought for a while. She looked at her then said, "Okay!"_

_Rein smiled. Then she suddenly remembered something. She has to make new designs for clothes and jewelry! How could she forget? Rein stood up then said, "Sorry Fine, I just remembered I have to do something so I'll see you later!"_

_Fine looked at her questionly then said, "Okay."_

_Then she remembered something else, "Oh yeah! You should go visit Tambo-Rin-sensei. She caught this illness a few months ago and now she's in the hospital. You know the really popular one? See ya!"_

_Then she rushed out. _

Rein put her head on the table. She didn't really have to finish it today, but she was always strict with herself. She always told herself that she had to finish something by this day. She can't think of anything to design. There was no inspiration at all. She was a girl that had many inspirations. How could she not think of anything? Maybe she should call Fine. So she dialed her number, but she didn't pick up. Of all times when she needed her the most she didn't pick up. She sighed. She'll just finish this another day. This was the only exception she'll give herself. She gathered all her belongings from her belongings from her desk then left the studio.

* * *

Shade had not felt this tired since college. He already had lots of patients being sent to him because of some minor or major injuries. Who knew that taking over his mother's hospital was so much work. Well this _was_ called the most popular hospital in Tokyo, even if they don't offer a lot of surgeries that can cure things like kidney disease, but they do the best they could at a low cost. He wondered if he could handle all this pressure. Like the middle aged man said. This job would give him a lot of pressure.

He took a necklace out of his pocket and held it. He looked at it with interest. It was a star necklace. A beautiful one too. Shade sighed. He should get some sleep. He's going to have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

Fine work up for the third time. She just couldn't get any sleep. It was 3:00 am and all she did was fall asleep and wake back up. She feels like she's having insomnia, which she was. There was something stuck on her mind and she couldn't figure out what. She felt like she was missing something, but what was it. Was it something she left on the plane? Maybe, but she checked all her stuff before leaving the plane. Was it someone she forgot to meet? Well of course she would forget to meet some people. It was only her first day back. It's natural for people to not be able to meet everybody after coming back. Was it something she forgot to do? No. There was nothing for her to do yet.

Then she suddenly remembered. She _did_ leave something on the plane. She got out of her bed and looked at her desk. It wasn't there. She went to her bathroom. It wasn't there either. She felt around her neck. It wasn't there either. She left it on the plane. Wait...maybe this is a dream. She pinched herself. No this wasn't a dream. She really did leave it on the plane.

She left her favorite star necklace on the plane. How could she forget about the necklace?

_Fine removed the necklace she always kept on her neck and looked at it. It held so many memories. It was given to her on her thirteen birthday. Her family surprised her by giving her the necklace she always wanted. She left it on the counter in the bathroom. Then untied her hair and examined herself. After that she left the bathroom, forgetting about her necklace._

Fine grabbed her hair. How could she be so stupid? Her favorite necklace was gone! Wait. That man she bumped into! Maybe he had it. Or not. But if he did have it, where was she going to find him now?! She doesn't even know how his face looks like! She started outside her bedroom window. She breathed in deeply then let it out. What will she do now?

* * *

"Hah!"

The sound of blades clashing against each other sounded the room. To people were wearing white clothing with mask on their faces. One bent his knee and shot his sword towards the man in front of him while the other tried to block his sword. The sword touched him. It was his win. They stopped.

The the man that was bending his knee stood up straight and removed his mask to reveal golden-yellow hair.

**A/N: So far I only have four reviews and couting! I thought that was kind of sad, but whatever. Does anybody know who the man at the end is? Please review!**


	4. Big Day

Chapter 3 - Big Day

_"F-Fine...Fine!" she heard someone shout. Who was calling her? The voice sounded familiar. She turned around. The weather was changing so fast yet time seemed so slow. She looked around for the person that was calling her. Before she knew what happened she saw lights in front of her. She covered her face not knowing where that light was coming from. _

Fine woke up. What was that dream about? Someone was shouting her name then there were lights in front of her. That person seemed to be sreaming her name. Why? She shrugged then got out of bed. It was 7:00 am. Nothing to do. Maybe she should start today, but how much money does she even have in her bank account. She's been saving up her money for college so she pay her tuition fees, but that was the past. Now she doesn't even know how much money she saved up. But one thing for sure. She needs to have more than $2,000. She never told anyone what she was going to do for her career. She didn't want them to know, but she also wanted them to be her first cutomers.

Fine changed out of her pajamas then made herself some breakfast. She ate scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. Those were always the easiest things to cook. She didn't have to worry about time being wasted cooking breakfast then going to school or work. She wrote down all the things she was going to do:

1) Check how much money is in bank before leaving.

2) Visit Tambo-Rin-sensei.

3) Have lunch.

4) Find someone who would help her with her career.

5) Visit someone...

Fine looked at her to do list. It was going to be a big day today. A big day indeed.

* * *

"Hah!"

Blades were clashing together. The clocks were ticking. A man with golden-yellow hair looked at the people in front of him, clashing their blades. One of them were the same age as him, while the other was at least a year younger than him. They were his friends. Even though they don't get together as much, they would always come to this place and duel each other.

They stopped. The two people that were fencing took off their mask. Both of them were sweaty. The golden-yellow haired man clapped his hands and laughed.

"That was a good fight," he said. "I wish I could've joined."

A man with sea-green hair approached him. He smiled at him then said, "But you beat me yesterday. I don't want to lose to you again."

Then the two started to bicker. A man with brown hair stared at the two. A funny thought came to him.

"You guys argue like a married couple," he said.

"We do not!" they shouted at the same time. The brown haired man laughed.

"You guys even talk like one."

"Solo, that's enough," the golden-yellow haired man said.

"Or what, Bright?" Solo asked. Bright's orange-red eyes sparkled. Solo gulped maybe he shouldn't have said that. Then Bright started to tickle Solo. Solo's eyes widened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STO-STOP! T-THAT T-T-TICKLES!" Solo laughed. Being ticklish was always his weakness.

"Auler! Join in!" Bright exclaimed. Auler looked at them for a moment then nodded his head. They both tickled Solo until he was out of breath. Bright and Auler laughed at the breathless man. They haven't had this much fun since college. They would always prank each other like there was no tomorrow.

When Solo started to breathe normally again he said, "Okay we should stop fooling around. Bright, don't you have a class soon. You can't be the one that's late. You're not the student."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. You guys wanna grab lunch later. It's on me."

"Sure!" Auler and Solo both said.

* * *

"Shade! There's a patient in room 301. He broke his arm," a nurse informed him. This was starting to get annoying. He didn't want to deal with this right now. But it was his choice for taking over the hospital, so now it's his responsibility to take care of the patients. After he helped the man with a broken arm he took a break in his office.

He drank his coffee to keep him awake. Then he rubbed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. But he can't. He looked out the window at the streets. They were busy as always. Everybody minding their own business. The same as always. It has been three years since he was in Japan. Nothing seemed to have changed since he came back. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket again. He found the necklace on the plane. Someone must've forgotten to get it. How was he suppose to find that person now? For some reason this necklace seemed so nostalgic. He seen this necklace before, but he couldn't remember where.

Then something caught his eye. At the streets was a red haired girl running towards the hospital. Could it be her? He put the necklace back into his pocket and put his cup of coffee onto the table then ran out the door. It's got to be her. It has to be.

_"Fine!"_ he thought.

He ran down the stairs not caring about the people looking at him. He kept on running then he finally got to the entrance. But when he got there he didn't see any girl with red hair like Fine's. He decided to ask someone.

"Excuse me," he asked one of the nurses, "but did you see a girl with red hair run by."

She shook their head. He decided to ask someone else. They all didn't see anyone with red hair. Maybe he was just dreaming. He sighed then walked back to his office.

* * *

"Ewww...I stepped on gum," Fine said in disgust. One thing she hated the most was stepping on gum. Seriously, who spits gum on the floor? After she got the gum off her shoe she went into the hospital. She was really excited. She had enough money to start her career. She continued to walk into the hospital until she was at the front desk.

"I'm here to see, Tambo-Rin-sensei," she said. She wanted to tell Tambo-Rin about her new career and about everything she did in England.

"Oh. Tambo-Rin is having her daily check up. You could check up on her in ten minutes."

"Okay!"

Fine turned around and sat down at one of the benches. She saw a man walking up the stairs. He seemed glum. Even if she couldn't see his face, she could tell that he was glum. He also seemed tired. His posture was slouched and he looks like one of the doctors here. He didn't look okay.

_'I wonder what's wrong with him,'_ she thought. She didn't like to meddle in other people's lives but she always wanted to know what's wrong some people whenever they were glum. Maybe that man had just lost a patient, she had thought. But she shook her head. That's not possible. If there was an accident, she would've known because news always spread fast here. And she was always one of the first people to know.

She looked at her watched and saw that ten minutes had already pasted. She got up from her seat then walked up the stairs to Tambo-Rin's room.

* * *

"I've got it!" Rein shouted. Her co-workers looked at her. She's got what?

"You got what?" one of her co-workers asked. Rein smirked. She finally finished her new line of clothes and jewelry. Now she thought of a new name for the winter fashion show.

"The name for my new fashion show!"

"What's the name?"

"The 12 Dancing Princesses + the Swan Princess."

"What's the theme?"

"Well that's the theme! And I got the perfect models for this fashion show!"

"Who are they?"

"I'll tell you some of them, but I won't tell you one of them. She is going to be the one who'll wear my master piece."

"So who are they?"

"The first twelve people are the twelve sisters. You know the models? They would fit perfectly for the 12 dancing princesses. And for the swan princess. No one can know who she is. All you'll know is that the person who'll wear my master piece is not going to appear until towards the end of the fashion show."

"Why don't you want anybody to know?"

"Well-" She was cut off.

"Rein! You have an interview in five minutes! Get ready!"

"'kay!" she shouted then she turned back to look at her co-worker. "The reason is because I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

Fine had just finished visiting Tambo-Rin, now she went to have lunch at her favorite cafe. She ordered cappucino and some french fries and fried chicken wings. She hadn't had her favorite lunch for a while. She continued to eat her lunch until she finished it. She hadn't drank her cappucino yet because she didn't like eating her food with cappucino. So she started drinking it.

She took out a small notebook and started writing some things down. She listed down all the people/companies that can help achieve her career. Then she felt someone covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" this person said. It sounded like a man. His voice also sounded familiar. She tried to remember, but couldn't.

"Um...who are you? You sound familiar, but I can't remember," she said. The man let go then sighed.

"You're no fun at all. I guess you changed a little," the man said.

Fine turned around then gasped at the man in front of her. How could she forget his voice? It's been a while since she last saw him. How could she forget about him?

* * *

"So Rein, who is going to be you models for the Winter Fashion Show?" asked a reporter.

The cameras flashed at her rapidly. Rein smiled.

"My models are going to be the famous 12 sisters and there is going to be another model that I'm not going to reveal."

"Why won't you reveal her?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"What is your master piece going to be?"

"Well I won't give you full details, but my master piece is for a friend."

"Why is you masterpiece for a friend?"

"Well it's a present for her because...well I can't tell anyone until my model appears wearing my master piece."

"Who is this friend you're talking about?"

"Sorry I can't reveal her name because I want to surprise her with my master piece."

The questions continued. An hour went by and the interview was over.

"Finally that's over! I was starting to get tired of the interviews."

"Hey Rein!" her co-worker called.

"Hmmm?"

"You know that really popular hospital?"

"Yeah..what about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really. I heard there was a new boss. I think you know him."

"Who?"

"He...what was his name again? Umm...sorry I forgot his name, but he was the previous previous head doctor's son."

"Maria?"

"Yeah her!"

"I never knew she had a son."

"Me either. It seems that she also had a daughter."

"I wonder who that is."

* * *

Shade looked at the girl in front of him. He hadn't seen her for a while. Three years to be more exact. The girl stared at him with wide eyes. She also hadn't seen him for three years.

"H-hello, Shade," she said. "It's been a long time since we last seen each other."

"Hello," he said softly. "...Mirlo."

* * *

Fine continued staring at the man in front of her. He stared at her werdly. Maybe he shocked her a bit too much? He didn't want to frighten her, after all, they haven't seen each other for a year.

"Bright!" Fine exclaimed. Bright smiled. She wasn't frightened at all. Just a little shocked.

"That right, Fine!" Bright replied. "Took you a while to snap out of it."

"Fine rubbed the back of her neck. What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Fine asked.

Bright looked at her confused. "What? I can't have lunch here?"

"No,no...that's not what I meant. You usually don't come here to eat."

"Well people do change you know," Bright pouted. "When did you come back? And to answer your question, I came here to eat with the others. You wanna join us?"

"I came back a day ago and...the others?" she asked, unsure if she wants to meet the others or not.

_'I especially don't want to meet him right now,' _she thought. _'Wait...is he even back?!'_

"Yep," Bright nodded. "Auler and Solo."

"Oh, how are they?" she asked. _'Gooood...he's not there.'_

"They're doing fine and Solo's sisers have become famous models."

"So I've heard," Fine said, remembering her conversation with Rein. Then something popped up in her head. She could ask them for help. "OH! Do you know anybody who can help start my career?"

"Mmmm...if you need help you can ask Auler, be became a businessman, so he knows how to help."

"Great!" she said then looked at her watch. "Um...sorry I have to go. Could you give me his number I have to go."

"Sure."

He grabbed a napkin, pulled out a pen then wrote down Auler's number. Fine paid then left the cafe.

* * *

"How long have you been back?" Mirlo asked.

"A day," he said. "I heard you became an artist. How is it?"

"Pretty good," she said softly. "I got paid a lot for my art."

"How's your mother?"

"My mother?" she shifted uncomfortably. "Oh...she's busy as always, but I'm a little worried. And I found out something about Narlo."

"What about him?" Shade asked, sipping his coffee.

"You know he's dating your little sister right?"

Shade spit out the coffee he had been drinking. What had he missed since he was gone?

"I never knew she was dating!"

"Well now you know," Mirlo laughed. "I was quite surprised myself."

"I should have a talk with her now," Shade said, shaking his head. He was always protective over his little sister. Mirlo sighed.

"Shade...you have to stop being so over protective when it comes to your lttle sister. It's bound to happen someday. Plus...does that mean you don't trust my little brother?"

Shade sighed. "I guess your right."

He looked up at her. "I heard you're engaged. Is it true?"

Mirlo blushed. Why are so my many questions being thrown at her? "News seem to be spreading around quickly these days."

"Sooo...whose the lucky man," Shade smirked. Mirlo blushed even more.

"Stop asking about me! Which reminds me." She took out a blue envelope. "I came here today to give you an invitation to my wedding." She held out the blue envelope. The front of the envelope had a white swan on the bottom right corner. The envelope was wrapped around with a light purple ribbon. It was nicely made. How much money was spent making this?

"When's the wedding?" he asked.

"A month from now," she said. "Would you be able to make it?"

"I'll see if I can."

"Great! See you in a month!" Mirlo waved goodbye then left his office.

_'A month from now huh?' _Shade rubbed his eyes with his index finger and his thumb. _'...Fine..'_

* * *

Fine sat down on her chair then sighed loudly. She wasn't able to visit everybody. She looked at the list of people she wanted to visit. She already visited her grandma, Camelot, her aunt, Lulu, and Bright, who caught her by surprise. There are still 16 people she has to meet. She went down the list again.

The 12 sisters.

Auler.

Solo.

Lione.

Tio.

Mirlo.

She smiled at the last name of the list. Rein had given her an invitation to Mirlo's wedding. She didn't know Mirlo was getting married. When she recieved the invitation she was jumping up and down like a three year who had just gotten ice cream. She knew who she was going to marry to. She didn't even have to open the envelope to know. It was Pastel. They always looked good together. Maybe she'll meet everybody there at the wedding.

_'I should call Auler,'_ she thought. Then she dialed his number.

_"Hello?"_ Auler picked up.

"Hi, it's me," Fine said. Auler was confused.

_"Whose this?"_ asked Auler. _"I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong number."_

Fine dropped her mouth. "How could you not recognize my voice? It's been a year since we last saw each other."

_"Hmmm..."_ Auler thought. _"...Fine?!"_

"Bingo!"

_"Oh...h-hehehe,"_ Auler laughed nervously. _"Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. It's been a year since I last heard it."_

"I figured."

_"How have you been doing? Are you back already?"_

"I'm doing fine. I just want to ask you something and I came back yesterday."

_"Oh...so..what's up?"_

"Can you help me start with my career? I really need to start doing work. I've been eating and sleeping since I came back from my trip. There is nothing to do."

_"Sure, but can we talk tomorrow. I have a client early tomorrow morning."_

"Sure!"

_"Bye."_

"Bye!"

The call ended. Fine smiled to herself. Finally she can start what she wanted to do. Later she can go to a wedding and maybe party at her house. Yep. Maybe this was going to be the best year after coming back from her trip.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I feel like I am writing a script for a drama. I hope 2013 would be a lot of fun. This is probably my longest chapter. I thought the wedding idea was cool. I've been invited to a wedding before, but I never went because it was on the day of my mom's birthday and it was too far away (eight hour drive!). Now my cousins in China are about to get married. So many marriages! Oh...since the genre is drama there might be heartbreaks and deaths. Who knows. I wonder when I'm going to make Fine and Shade meet. It's already been three chapters! Anyways, please review! :)**


	5. News

Chapter 4 - News

"And last but not least, you'll need a name for your business," Auler said.

Fine wrote down everything Auler said. She had already thought of a name for her bakery. The name had something to do with her childhood. She thought it was a pretty good and cute name. She wanted this to be for her family and friends, so she thought of a name that would remind them of their childhood together. It was all happiness and fun. Everything was always filled with happiness until that day. No, she was not going to think about past events. This was the present now. She does not want to be reminded of the past.

"I already thought of a name," Fine said happily. Auler rose an eyebrow. When did she think of one? Had she already thought of one since the beginning?

"What is it?" he asked. He was curious. Everyone he met that wanted to start their own business never thought of a name. Fine shook her head.

"Uh-uh...no one is allowed to know the name until it opens. That way everyone would know during the grand opening!" she declared. Auler sighed. So much for asking.

"Okay...so when would you want the building to be built?"

"Oh, I already designed how I want it to look." She pulled out a blueprint of the building. Auler looked at it. It didn't seem so hard to build, but would she be able to afford it. It seems like it can be built within a week. It looked like a-

"If you're wondering if I could afford it then yes I can. Besides, I don't want to borrow people's money. And I think I want it to be built within three weeks maybe...just before Mirlo's wedding. I want to.." Fine trailed off. "Sorry...I shouldn't say too much, but yeah...I want it built within three weeks. If it is possible."

Auler thought for a moment. That seemed reasonable. Fine was never the type to borrow money from people. He looked at the blueprint again. They could build it within a week.

"Don't worry. It looks like the bakery can be built within a week."

"Great!"

Auler looked at his watch and got up. "I gotta go. I have to meet my sister."

Fine's head shot up. She never met his sister before. Was she pretty? Was she nice? A lot of questions popped up in her head. She wanted to meet his sister. And not that she think about it. She never even met Bright's little sister either. There's lots of people she have yet to meet.

"Come to think of it...I've never met your sister before," Fine said.

"You want to come with me and meet her? She loves meeting new people.

Fine's eyes sparkled. "Sure!"

-o-

Shade finally had the chance to open Mirlo's invitation. He wanted to know who she was marrying to. He looked at the blue card and read the name.

"Pastel...huh?" Shade said to himself. He remembered him. He was an old art buddy in high school. He always had a crush on Mirlo. She also had a crush on him. They just didn't know until Pastel had the guts to confess to her in college. But know one ever found out Mirlo's answer because she just said I'll answer you later and walked away. Poor guy thought he got rejected. Shade laughed at that memory. Pastel turned as red as a tomatoe when she walked away. "So, they're finally getting married. I knew they would end up together."

Then a nurse popped up into his office. She smiled gently at him.

"Shade, there's a women at room 601. She seemed to have broke her left thumb while designing. Would you mind helping her?" she asked.

"How come no one else can?"

"Because everyone else is busy with other patients and I have a family emergency so I have to leave early."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," the nurse said before she left.

-o-

Music played in the background of a dance hall. There were people watching a girl dancing by herself. They were amazed by how good she was. Some snickered thinking they were better. The music stopped and the girl stopped dancing. There were claps and cheers being heard. The loudest one was from a boy who was at least two years younger than her. The boy ran up to her.

"You were great, Lione!" he exclaimed, happy that his sister got to dance in front of an audience again after she broke her leg.

"Thank you, Tio," Lione smiled. He had always cheered her on when things were difficult. "But shouldn't you be in class?"

Tio shook his head. "We have a day off today."

Lione smiled. They would finally have time to hang out with each other.

"Wanna get something to eat then take a walk in the park?" Lione asked. Tio nodded his head. She smiled.

-o-

Shade opened the door of the hospital room to see his patient. It was a girl with blue hair. Shade's eyes widened realizing who it was. It was Rein. She didn't turn around, knowing it was the doctor, so her covered her eyes. Rein gasped.

"Umm...excuse me, but what are you doing doctor?" Rein asked. His scent smelled familiar. "Are you a doctor?"

"How could you not remember me?" Shade asked.

"Um..." Rein thought for a moment. His voice sounded familiar. A face appeared in her mind, but disappeared immediately. "Sorry...I still couldn't remember you."

Shade let go of her and she turned around. Rein gasped.

"SHADE! You're back?! When?! Why?! How?!" she asked. Each time she asked a wuestion she stepped closer to him. Shade stepped back each time until he was backed up against the wall. He put both his hands up to create some space between them. Rein stopped, realizing how close they were to each other. She stepped away from him and looked down at the floor because she was afraid of his expression. She put down his hands then started to talk.

"Yes, I'm back. I standing right in front of you. I came back two days ago. I don't know why you even want to know why, but to answer the question it's because I finished my studies. And do you even have to ask how? I came back by plane," he said it all in one breath.

"Okkkaayyy...how did you say it all in one breath?" she asked.

"My record for holding my breath is one minute," he said.

"Oh yeah! You were always good at holding your breath. Especially when swimming. You were the fastest swimmer in our class. Well...make that second fastest."

_'Second fastest?'_ he thought. _'Whose the first?'_

Just when he was about to ask, Rein interrupted him, saying. "Are you going to fix my thumb or not?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh...sorry."

He wrapped a small cast on her thumb, which didn't really take long. Since she was here maybe he sould ask her about something or rather _someone_.

"Hey Rein..." he started, but trailed off.

"Hmmm?" Why did he stop? He didn't have to hesitate on asking her something.

"H-how...how is...how..."

Rein sighed. This is taking a long time. "Look Shade, I don't have all day. What is it?"

Shade turned away, not wanting to look at her.

"How is Fine?" he finally asked. So that's what he wanted to ask. It was just three words.

"Fine?" she asked. Shade nodded. Rein thought for a moment. He came back the same day Fine came back. After that Fine came to talk to her about something. Should she tell him about what Fine said? No. She shouldn't.

"Oh, Fine went to study abroad in Europe, she took the plane to England a week ago. I'm sure she's doing fine," Rein said. She tried not to laugh nervously or twitch. People always knew she was lying when that happened.

"Oh...I was thinking about meeting her. When will she come back?"

"Don't know. She never said when."

"Okay, but anyways don't design anything for a week."

"Ugh...okay I just want to tell you I have a fashion show in three weeks. A week before Mirlo's wedding. You know that right?"

"The wedding - yes. Fashion show - no."

"Come see the fashion show. It's held at Royal Wonder University's dance hall. You remember where that is right?"

"Yes I remember." That was where he and Fine first met. How could her forget.

"Great. Here is the ticket to get in to see the fashion show. Remember to come! I have to visit Tambo-Rin-sensei before leaving. Bye!"

Rein ran out the door, not wanting to stay in the tension filled room anymore. Shade held the ticket in his hand then shoved it into his pocket. Something was odd. Just yesterday he saw Fine running towards the hospital. Same as the day before. Could Rein be lying? No. She couldn't have. He didn't see any signs of her lying. He was confused.

-o-

"You're so pretty!" Sophie screeched, pulling Fine into a tight hug. Fine couldn't breathe.

"Sophie, your killing her!" Auler said nervously. Sophie stopped and looked down at the breathless Fine. She let go quickly.

"Oh sorry! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" Sophie spologized. "You were just too cute, so I had to hug you."

"Don't worry about it," Fine laughed. Sophie's eyes sparkled again.

"Don't even think about hugging her again Sophie!" Auler shouted. Sophie looked at him.

"Are you guys dating?" she asked. Auler blushed.

"W-what a-are y-y-you talking about? We are not d-dating. Right Fine?" Auler said. Fine nodded her head quickly.

"Then why are you stuttering and blushing?" That's Sophie, the lawyer, for you. Always interrogating.

"Because you're embarrassing me!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Besides...I already like someone else."

Sophie and Fine gasped. Auler likes someone?

"Who is it?" Sophie and Fine asked at the same time. They wanted to know.

"It...it...it's..." Auler trailed off. He hated peer pressure, but that can't be helped since this was his friend and his sister. They were starting to get impatient. Maybe they'll stop asking if he doesn't say anthing.

"Go on..." they said again.

Or not.

"It...it is..." They stared at him intensely.

"It's Altezza!"

They were confused. Altezza? They were hoping that it was someone they knew.

"Who's that?" they asked again. Auler looked at them shocked. He looked at Fine with wide eyes. She should know.

"Fine! How could you not know who she is?!"

"Um...am I suppose to know her?" Fine asked, getting a little nervous. Auler sighed.

"How could you not know Bright's little sister?!"

Sophie and Fine looked at him shocked. "His little sister?!"

"Yes! You should know her, Fine!"

Fine laughed nervously. "Sorry, but I never met her before."

"Fine?" someone called from behind them. The group turned around.

"Fine! Is that really you?" a girl with orange hair said. Fine widened her eyes. It was Lione. Her first best friend.

"Lione!" Fine shouted as she ran to hug her. Then she saw someone behind her. It was Tio. "Tio!"

"Long time no see, Fine," Tio said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fine asked. It's been so long since she last seen them.

"Taking a walk. How about you? When did you come back?" Lione asked.

"Me? I was just meeting Sophie. I came back two days ago," Fine answered.

"Soooo...what were you guys talking about? Auler's face is really red you know," Lione pointed out. Fine looked at Auler. He was still red.

"Oh, we were asking him who he likes." Lione widened her eyes.

"Who's the girl?! I have to know!" Lione shouted.

"It's Bright's little sister, Altezza!" Fine shouted back. Lione looked at Auler.

"But isn't she one year younger than you?" she asked him.

"One year age difference doesn't matter! I really like her okay! Stop embarrassing me!" He huddled into a corner and started to sulk.

Lione, Sophie, Fine, and Tio started to laugh.

-o-

"See you later!"

"Yeah, see you later!" a girl with blonde hair said.

Then a man with golden-yellow hair walked in front of her. It was her brother, Bright.

"Onii-sama! Don't you have a class?!" she asked, wondering why he was here instead of teaching a class.

"No Altezza, I'm taking a break. You wanna go grab a snack?" he asked. Altezza nodded her head.

"Sure."

**A/N: And I'm ending the chapter here because I can't think of anything else to write after this. Shade's record for holding his breath is one minute. Mine is 57 seconds. Just three more seconds before I can catch up to his record. Give me some feedback on how this is going. Please review! I'll try to update quick! :)**


	6. Memories

Chapter 5 - Memories

"Set the chairs over there!" Rein ordered. They were getting ready for the upcoming winter fashion show. A week had already pasted and she had to get her secret model ready soon. There were still many things she had to do. She needed to make sure the walk way was safe to walk on and that the chairs weren't too close to it. She didn't even have her model try on the dress yet. She wanted this fashion show to be perfect. This is a gift for her friend. She couldn't afford to mess this up.

Whatever is going to happen, the show - fashion show - must go on. "Rein!" her co-worker called. "It's time for the test run."

"Perfect." Everything was going perfectly. All the models were ready. Now she needed her secret model to practice. But...she had some experience on going down the fashion run way, so she probably won't have to practice.

All the twelve sisters walked down the runway perfectly with perfect timing. She can't wait to see her friends face when she says this was all for her and her only with the exception of one person. There were many people coming to her fashion show. Her friends, the most famous fashion manager, Elizabetta, and many others. There were rumors that Elizabetta is engaged to Fango.

"That's a wrap!" Rein said. Everyone got off the run way and walked towards the dressing room. Rein sat down on one of the chairs. She sighed. Just two more weeks. Two weeks. Fourteen days. 336 hours. Just two more and all the stress will be gone.

- o -

Fine was sweeping the floors of her store, wiping tables, and cleaning the bathrooms. A headband was tied around her head to keep her hair from falling down her face and an apron was tied around her waist. She wiped the sweat that trailed down her forehead. Her store had finally opened.

Fine walked out of her store and looked at the name, which was in big bold pink and blue letters.

_Pyu and Kyu Bakery_

Yep. A bakery. What she had always wished for. She had never thought that this day would come. Her hand reached into the pocket of her apron and she took out an invitation to Rein's fashion show. She opened the envelope. Inside was a ticket to get inside, but there was also another thing. It was a back stage pass.

That was strange, Fine had thought. Why would Rein give her a back stage pass? She could just say she is Rein's sister and get through easily. Unless, security is really tight. But why would there be security?

Fine continued sweeping the floor until it was shining clean. People peeked through the windows to see if there was anything in there. Well, there was none. Fine had been really busy lately, trying to clean the whole entire place, she almost passed out as she was cleaning.

Her number one nightmare is to probably meet _him_ again. She gave up on him after waiting three years for him to come back. She really wanted to meet him and talk to him, but at the same time she was holding back. Never in her life had she experienced this.

It was starting to get dark, she better close the shop, even though it wasn't suppose to be opened the first time. She locked all the doors and windows and left through the back door. She should make a party for Rein! After all, Rein had spent so much time trying to organize and plan her fashion show. Now, she'll just have to see if she can attend Mirlo's wedding. She can't miss it! She's been waiting for Mirlo and Pastel to get together, but they were always too shy around each other.

Fine continued walking until she was in front of her apartment. So many things are happening in just one month! Can she make it through?

- o -

Shade took a small break before resuming back to work. He's been working twenty-four hours a day because there were patients every hour. He couldn't do anything but work, work, and work.

He wanted to see if everyone was doing okay. Fine especially. Even if they only knew each other for four months before he left, they promised to meet again. But Fine didn't know that he fell in love with her. They were never in any sort of relationship, but they were really close friends. Shade thought about when they first met. It was quite memorable.

_They were on a bus as complete strangers who never knew eachother. They minded their own business like strangers, stayed wuiet like strangers, and even accidentally glance at each other like strangers. _

_The first time they glanced at each other, the world stopped spinning. Blue-purple eyes met ruby eyes. This was like a story of boy meets girl, but there was something more special to it. Something not everybody experiences. It was love at first sight, though it was one-sided. _

_He was mesmerized by how her ruby eyes shined so brightly and how her hair reflected the color of love. She was unique. A one of a kind. One that stands out more than anyone. _

_The bus stopped and more passengers got off while some got on. They snapped back into real world. Some of the passengers pushed Fine into Shade. Shade caught her. They were both squished. Nobody looked at them, talked about them, or commented about them. The bus drove past buildings as Fine and Shade continually stared at each other._

_"Sorry," she had said. They were both trying to get to school, but they couldn't with so many people getting on and off the bus. _

_"You don't need to apologize," he replied. He was feeling the same awkwardness as her, so he did not feel the slightest bit of embarassment. _

Shade stopped thinking about the past after a nurse called him over. He really needed to take a break. Maybe he should take a trip to Hokkaido or Osaka.

- o -

Fine laid down on her bed and threw her covers on top of her. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep at all. She turned on the radio and listened to the music that played.

_Fine and Shade were finally able to get off the bus. They thought they'd miss school because of an over crowded bus. They quickly ran to their classes, not knowing that they both went to the same school, or rather - University - and had the same teacher in their first class._

_"Sorry, I'm late!" they yelled at the same time. They were bowing down in front of their teacher and stared the ground, not looking at anything else or even at each other. _

_"Classes has begun. Please take your seat," Tambo-Rin had said to them. Both nodded and took a seat that was empty. The only seat left available were the two seats in the back that were right next to each other. They took those seats and Tambo-Rin began her lesson. _

_Only ten minutes have passed and a note was passed down to Fine. Fine took the note and it read: _

_'From the person right next to you.'_

_She looked at him. He waved his hand and gestured his hands, telling her to read the note. _

_'Hi! My name is Shade. It's really nice to meet you. I'm the person you crashed into on the bus. You don't have to blame yourself for what happened. It was the passengers. We should talk to each other sometimes. Can we meet during lunch break?'_

_Fine wrote down one word on the paper. It was either agreeing or disagreeing._

_'Sure.'_

_Then she tossed the note back to Shade, hoping she did not get caught. Shade smiled at the note then focused back on the lesson. Fine did the same thing and waited unti the bell rung._

_x_

_The bell finally rung and Fine and Shade left the classroom together._

_"So tell me about yourself," he said. He really wanted to get to know her, but Fine didn't really know at the time. _

_"Um...my name is Fine. My dream is to become a chef or a baker. I have a twin called Rein, but we dont' look alike. She has blue hair while I have red hair. She has sea-green eyes while I have ruby eyes. So you won't have to worry about mixing us up. This is my freshman year at college. How about you?" Fine introduced. _

_"I'm, as you already know, Shade. My dream is to become a doctor. I have a little sister called Milky. She is a little stubborn, but once you get to know her, she's a really nice girl. This is also my freshman year at college. And I work a part-time job as a gardener, so I know a lot about plants. Ask me if you need help growing your own garden. I'll be glad to help!" Shade said. They continued talking to each other and getting to know each other and soon they became friends. _

_"So...have you ever been in love?" Fine suddenly asked. Shade decided if he should relpy or not. There wasn't really any harm in saying if he was or not. _

_"No.." Shade said hesitantly. Fine nodded at his response. "How about you?"_

_"Nope. I've never fell in love with anybody and probably won't ever fall in love. I'm too busy," Fine replied. Shade looked away and sighed quietly, unknown to Fine. "We should meet up again sometime soon. I have to go home with my sister."_

_"Sure. So, see you tomorrow?" he asked._

_"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Then she ran off, leaving Shade alone. He smiled slightly then got home too. _

Fine slapped herself. Why was she thinking about that memory all of a sudden? She was about to fall asleep when that memory was suddenly popping up. She doesn't have time to think about past memories. The past is the the past and everything from the past should be left in the past, right?

**A/N: Sorry for the long update and...Sorry for making this so short! I finally have time to update chapters! I'm going to leave the poll for Betrayal open for about one more week I'll annouce if it's going to be continued or not. Expect a few more updates because I have a week of break. Please review!**


	7. Congrats

Chapter 6 - Congrats

Three weeks had gone by quickly. Fine had been busy cleaning and reorganizing the bakery. Rein was doing another run through before the show started. Bright continued teaching his classes. Lione resumed going to her dance class. Tio and Altezza started going back to class after their short breaks. Tambo-Rin was still in the hospital. And Shade was still working in the hospital.

Today was the day of Rein's fashion show. Every single one of Rein's guests were preparing and getting to go. They were all excited to see how the fashion show was going to turn out.

Fine was especially excited to see her sister's show. In fact, she couldn't wait to get there. She was currently walking to the school campus where the show was being held. She would've taken a bus, but walking was always good exercise. Plus, the evening was cool and there was a slight breeze. This was the type of weather Fine likes.

Fine's hair was tied with a purple flower scrunchy into a loose ponytail that hung over her right shoulder. She wore a white summer dreess that reached to her knees with a long, black cardigan over it. She is wearing black ribbon-accent flats and red and blue polished nails.

In a matter of a few minutes, she was already in front of the campus doors. Oh, how she missed this place so much. She wondered what Rein needed help with. The only way she could find out was if she goes inside.

Before Fine got out of her apartment, she had received a call from Rein. She told her to come over before the show starts, but had never said why. This made Fine curious. She met Rein at the door of her destination.

"Okay..why did you tell me to come here so early?" she asked. Rein stared at her from head to toe. "W-what?"

"My,my...don't you look fancy today?" she said. Fine felt awkward. "You didn't have to dress yourself up! Don't tell me...you're trying to find yourself a boyfriend, huh?"

"What?!" Fine exclaimed. "Why would I?"

"No reason, but let's hurry. I really need your help!" Rein grabbed Fine's hand and dragged her inside. Rein's heels clacked against the floor loudly as she rustled through her papers, looking at her schedule. Finally, they stopped in front of the dressing room.

"Hey! You didn't tell me what you needed help with!" Fine shouted. Rein faced her.

"Fine. The sake of this fashion show is in your hands now," she said seriously. Fine looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"I want you to help me dress my model, the swan," she said confidently. Fine looked at her bewildered.

"M-me?" she asked. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one I trust enough to handle my master piece. And for the sake of my fashion show, please help me! No one else but _you_ would know who my model is."

- o -

Shade was pacing back and forth, deciding whether or not to go to the show. But he really shouldn't decline her offer, that would be rude.

"You should go," a voice said. Shade faced towards the sound of the voice. It was Tambo-Rin.

"Tambo-Rin-sensei," he said. She stared calmly at him.

"You should go," she repeated. "I guarantee you wouldn't regret it."

Shade stared at his feet. Then, without a second thought, Shade fled outside the hospital and was running down the streets, leaving Tambo-Rin smiling to herself. After all, she knew something Shade didn't.

_"Tambo-Rin-sensei!"_

_"Rein? What brings you here?" she asked. Rein smiled happily at her, but something was wrong. This was the smile of mischief. "What are you up to?"_

_"Nothing! But...I want you to keep a secret for me," Rein said._

_"Secret?" Rein nodded. _

_"I told Shade, Fine was still in England, but she's currently here in Japan. I didn't know how to reply to him, so please keep this a secret from him!" Rein begged. Tambo-Rin sighed._

_"If you aren't so persistant I would say no, but okay." Rein smiled even more brightly._

_"Oh...and there's one more thing."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"During my fashion show..."_

"That boy still has a lot to learn."

- o -

"Is everyone ready to go?" Bright asked.

"Yes! We've been ready since forever!" Auler complained. Bright sighed.

"Auler...I said that if I wasn't out in five minutes you guys can go before me."

"But Bright, you're the only one who can drive us," Auler pouted.

"Yea. I guess you're right," Bright said. He looked around. "So. Is this everyone? Auler, Solo, Altezza, Tio, Lione, and Sophie...okay. That's everyone. Let's go."

Everyone walked out of the building and got into the van Bright borrowed from his parents. Sophie, Altezza, and Auler sat in the back, Lione and Tio in the two seats in front of them, and Bright and Solo in the front.

As they were driving, they were all talking amongst themselves. Solo was talking to Bright, Lione was talking to Tio, and Sophie was talking to Altezza, while Auler looked out the window. Then after a few minutes, he felt a hand hold his.

- o -

Rein clapped her hands. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Great! The show starts in half an hour! No matter what, the show must go on!" She walked to the dressing room. She knocked on the door. She heard the shuffling of the dress. "Hey Fine! Be careful with the dress. How's my model?"

"The dress is okay! And the model looks great!" Fine replied. Rein smiled.

"Okay! The show starts in 30 minutes. Make sure the model comes out on time."

- o -

Shade was in front of the campus door. A car beeped at him, telling him to move. He turned around and the car light shined in his eyes. He couldn't see the driver and the driver couldn't see him. Shade moved aside and the car drove past him. He took a good look at the driver and was surprised to see...

- o -

Bright honked his car. The man blocking his way moved out. He drove passed him and tried to see who it was. He was surprised to see...Shade.

"Shade?" Bright whispered. Solo looked his way, but before he could say anything, he saw what Bright saw.

"Hey. I-isn't that Shade?!" Solo asked. Everyone looked up.

"What?" they asked. Solo looked at them. "Shade. I just saw him!"

"He's back?" Tio asked. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Could it be that he didn't want to tell us?" Sophie asked. Bright's grip on the steering wheels tightened.

"Can you guys be quiet?!" Bright shouted. Everyone closed their mouth. "I'll confirm if he's back ot not with Fine and Rein."

- o -

"Fine! Let me see her!" Rein shouted. She really wanted to see how her model looked like. The door opened and out walked her model. Rein was amazed. So amazed that she almost dropped her things.

"My...she's beautiful," she said at last.

- o -

Everyone sat down at the seats they chose. Rein looked at the crowd. Everything was going perfecetly. All her invited guests have arrived. She has a good feeling about tonights show.

The seats start to fill up, second by second. Everyone was excited to see the mysterious model. Rein grabbed a walkie-talkie.

"Hey. I just want to remind you, Fine. Remember on my count. Make sure she walks out."

_"Alright. You don't have to remind me ten times, Rein."_

Rein looked at the crowd again. Good. All the seats were filled up. She saw people smiling, talking amongst themselves...and an angry-looking Bright walking her way. What?

"Rein. We need to have a serious talk," Bright said. He pulled her to the side and pointed at a man with purplish-blue hair. "Him. What is _he_ doing here? When did he come back?"

Rein looked at the man he was pointing at. "Shade? He came back about three weeks ago. You didn't know?"

"He came back the same time that Fine came back? What a coincidence? And of course I didn't know about it. Does Fine know about this?" Rein didn't respond, instead she looked away. Bright narrowed his eyes. "I'm taking that as a no."

He let go of her arm and walked away. Rein shouted after him, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Bright continued walking. "Hey!"

"Back to the others!" he shouted without looking back. She shouldn't chase after him. Therer were too many reporters here.

The lights were beginning to close. Everyone stayed quiet. Rein walked up onto the stage.

"It's great to see that many of you could attend," she began. "Before I begin the show, I would like to talk about it." She paused and everyone waited. "This show is dedicated to my beloved friend. I won't introduce her to anyone until the show is over. Um..."

Everyone continued listening to Rein's speech, except for one person. And that one person is Shade. He was too busy focusing on what he had saw earlier. Bright. He didn't know how to act earlier and Bright looked shocked as well. Maybe he should've paid a little visit to his friends. He looked around, trying to find Bright.

He found him and was surprised to see that Bright was looking at him too. His arms were crossed, his eyes narrowed, and he was leaning back onto his chair. Purplish-blue eyes clashed with ruby eyes. Shade shifted in his chair. Bright turned his attention back to Rein.

"Now let's let the show begin!" Rein shouted. Shade turned his attention to her.

One by one all the models walked out, wearing Rein's designs. They walked out with elegance and poise. As expected of the eleven sisters. Solo watched them proudly.

"And now, the model you have all been waiting for!" Rein announced. Everyone clapped and the model walked out. Everyone stared amazed at her beauty.

She wore a strapless white dress with swan-like feathers at the side of the strapless part. The dress reached all the way to the ground and below the waist is frilly to the end. A veil is stuck to a tiara with blue gems. She wore blue high-heels that goes along with the dress. The ring on her hand has two diamonds and a blue topaz gem in the shape of a heart in between them. The necklace was blue, in the shape of a heart with small wings sprouting out of it.

Rein coughed to get everyone's attention. "A little info about this dress." She paused again and everyone waited. "This wedding dress is meant for my friend who is going to get married within a week and that friend is...Mirlo!"

The lights shined at where Mirlo was sitting. Mirlo stood up, unable to speak. Everyone clapped, congratulating her.

"Congratulations, Mirlo! Sorry, Pastel, for not being able to make something for you to wear too, but I'll make it up for you!"

Pastel gave Rein a small smile and everyone continued to clap, except for one individual. He widened his eyes at the model that was on the stage and whispered one word that came to his head when he saw her.

"Fine."

**A/N: I made a big mistake. Instead of eleven sisters, I put twelve sisters. It is 11 sisters, I was thinking of Solo along with the eleven sisters, that's why I put twelve. Okay...so...are Shade and Fine going to meet? Or are they not? Anyways the result of the poll is...continuing Betrayal, even thought there was only one vote -_-. Please review! I need feedback. It might probably help me update faster!**


	8. Warmth

Chapter 7 - Warmth

The show had ended after three hours, but people still stayed for the small party Rein was holding. Fine was in the dressing room, changing back into her normal clothes. During the show, Fine noticed something, or rather, _someone. _

Once Fine was back into her casual clothes, Rein walked in. She brought a box and a bag with her.

"Here. Put the dress and the acessories in the box," she said. "I have to give it to Mirlo after the party ends." Fine's fists clenched. "We have to talk."

"About what?" Rein asked. "You know I don't have time to talk, right? Can we talk later?"

"About who I saw during the show. And we can't talk later," Fine replied seriously.

- o -

Shade got up from his chair and went to search for Rein. He needed to talk to her.

"Where's Rein?" he asked one of Rein's co-workers. Although he had never met Rein's co-workers, he knew they were her colleagues.

"She's in the dressing rooms, why?" Shade walked away from the man and walked towards the changing rooms. Just asa he was about to open the door, Rein walked out.

"Rein," Shade said, sternly. Even though it didn't seem like it, he was angry. Rein's head shot up.

"Yes?" she asked. She put her hands behind her back and waved her hand frantically at Fine. Fine was just about to leave, untilshe saw Rein's hand, waving her away, telling her: code read.

"Why was Fine here? Didn't you say she was in England? When did she come back?" Rein looked away. She couldn't reply.

"She was here the whole time, since you came back," someone answered for her. Shade turned around to see Bright. Bright nodded his head at Rein, telling her to go back inside. Rein thanked him silently and went back inside.

"When did Fine come back from England?" Shade asked, eager to know.

"She came back the same time you came back," Bright replied. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"How come no one told me?" Shade asked. He felt hurt and disappointed. All of his friends seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder.

"Why should we tell you? When you came back, you never came to visit us. In fact, you left to study abroad without telling us. We didn't know until our professor told us! Did you know how hurt we felt?!" With that, he walked away from Shade - his old buddy.

- o -

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Rein asked. Fine stared at her, trying to solve what she had been trying to solve: Why was Shade here?

"During the show...who do you think I saw?" she asked. Rein would never keep something from her. This time was a lot different. So people _do_ change after a year or two.

"Sorry Fine, I didn't mean to keep it from you," Rein said. "I just didn't want you to get hurt like last time." Fine's eyes softened. I was true that she felt hurt when Shade left. She didn't know why he left, he just did.

"You shoul've told me anyways," Fine said. "If you did, I wouldn't get angry. Besides, I don't think I'll ever have to meet him again after Mirlo's wedding."

"Don't you think you're going a little too far?" Rein asked. Fine shook her head.

"No. Why would I be going too far? I don't care about him anymore remember? I just hope I can find a better guy to like," Fine said. Rein was shocked. How could the friend;y and happy Fine become so gloomy and cruel? Did Shade leaving turn her into this? "But now I need your help."

"What do you need help with?" Rein asked. Fine pointed to an air vent and Rein immediately knew what she wanted.

"I need you to help me get up there, then distract Shade - whom I think is still outside - and allow me to crawl out of this place."

"Fine," Rein sighed. "Usually, those type of escape plans don't work and you'll have to confront h-"

"It works for me," Fine said, cutting her off. "I used to use the air vent a lot in collge." Rein her eyes and lifted Fine up so she can get up into the air vent.

Rein opened the door and Shade was standing right in front of her. "S-Shade. You're still here?" she squeaked.

"Where's Fine?" he asked quickly.

"S-she left before you got here," she answered. Shade pushed her aside and walked in.

"Not possible. I got here right after the show ended. Also, there are no windowa for her to escape through." Rein heard Fine mutter a silent curse, but unfortunately, Shade heard her too. He looked at Rein angrily. "She climbed into the air vent didn't she?!" He stood under the air vent. "Fine, I know you're up there!"

Shade heard the shuffling of clothes and the echoes of metal. The sound was getting farther and farther away from them as Fine was crawling away. He knew where she was going. She was going to the library, where a book conference was currently being held. He ran out the door to the library.

- o -

Fine knew that Shade was going to run to the library, so when she heard Shade running towards the library, she crawled back to the dressing room quietly.

Rein was pacing back and forth, biting her nails. Fine jumped down and shocked Rein. Rein spun around and placed her hand on her chest, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" Rein screamed. "Since when did you became this smart? You were never able to trick anybody - especially Shade - before."

"It's because he only thinks about the places I go to, but never think about what I think," Fine answered. "Where's Bright? I need him to drive me back."

"He's still at the party," Rein paused. "You should go find him yourself. He got mad at me when I didn't tell him Shade came back."

Fine nodded her head once then walked out of the dressing room to find Bright. She avoided talking to people and headed straight to Bright. His bright, golden-blonde hair shined under the lights and his ruby eyes reflected boredom. Fine tapped Bright's shoulder.

"Fine!" Bright said, surprised. "Didn't you already leave?"  
"No," Fine said. "Shade is looking for me. I need you to drive me back to my apartment." Bright placed the wine glass he was holding on the table and straightened out his shirt.

"Let's go. We don't have time to waste," Bright answered, sounding like a super hero. He grabbed Fine's hand and led her to his car. When they got in, Bright took out his phone and dialed Auler's number. "Hey Auler, you and the others will have to walk home. Something came up, I can't drive you guys. Take care of Altezza for me."

_"Why are you leaving so suddenly? I need someone to haul me back home, just in case I get drunk,"_ Auler complained over the phone.

"You shouldn't be drinking too much then. Just tell the others that they will have to walk home or get a ride from a friend." Bright waited for Auler's reply. Auler sighed loudly.

_"Okay, fine! We'll just go home ourselves! Deal with your own problem. I'll just stay here and drink like there's no tomorrow."_

"Hey-" Bright started, but Auler already hung up. Bright sighed and started the car. Fine looked out the window, watching the stars shimmer. Though Fine could've chosen to meet with Shade, she chose to stay away from him. Staying away should be okay, she had thought, but she was doubting that it would solve anything. "Don't think too much about him. I didn't know he came back three weeks ago - the same time you did - until today."

"I never thought that I'd meet him again. After three years, I finally got to see his face again," Fine replied. "It hasn't changed at all. He still has the same short hair and gentle eyes." Fine gripped the sleeve of her cardigan. "I have this feeling of wanting to rip that face off of him, but I also have this sort of unwillingness. This feeling that keeps telling me to go confront him, saying how I much I had missed him, but at the same time, I just want him to disappear again. I can never forgive how he left without saying anything to me - to all of us. When I arrived at the airport, he was already gone."

_Fine ran as fast as she could to the airport. Her hair flew up in the air and her hand held a single note left from Shade, given to her by their professor. _

_'Good-bye. See you again. I'm going to study aborad.'_

_That was all it said. Nothing else was included. He didn't write when he was going to come back or why he was leaving. Her breathing became heavier and her lungs started to hurt. Just a few more steps and she will reach the airport. She was not planning on stopping until she gets to see Shade before he boards the plane. And all she had to do was to run. No matter what, she must see him before he leaves. She had to at least say goodbye to him._

_Fine was in the airport terminal and was searching for when the time for the plane to America was going to take off. "America. America. America," Fine repeated frantically. Her eyes moved left to right, up and down, faster than the speed of light. Finally, she found it but the plane had already left, taking off at 1 pm. She was too late. When she received the note, it was already 1:00. _

_"Shade," Fine began. "I will never forgive you for leaving me without telling me in person. The next time we meet, we will not be friends anymore. Instead, we'll act just act as complete strangers, who never met before."_

Bright held Fine's hand, and Fine and looked at him, but he didn't look back. He was watching the road, driving and stopping each time there was a red or green light. "No one has control over what might happen in the future, so you don't blame yourself for this or him. If I was in your situation, I would try to talk to him, but like you, I still can't forgive him for leaving without telling _me_, his best friend." Bright accidentally honked the car and the person in front, sitting in the driver seat shouted out curses. Bright blushed and Fine giggled.

"Your right about how no one has control over what might've happened, but Shade did. He could've decided whether or not to tell me in person that he was leaving," Fine said and laughed like she had made a food of herself. "That day I had something I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't able to."

"I understand how you feel," Bright said. Fine gave him a questioning look. "I-I once liked a girl. She was really kind and thoughtful." He paused. "But...I was never able to tell her my true feelings."

Fine smiled. "I thought you would actually like a girl. You would always focus on fencing and nothing else." Bright turned at a corner and arrived at Fine's apartment.

"Would you like to come in?" Fine asked as she unbuckled her seat belt. "It's starting to get late, you should stay at my place for the night. I wouldn't want you to get into an accident."

"I-I don't want to bother you or anything," Bright stuttered. In truth, Bright had never stayed at a girl's house, so he was actually really nervous.

"No. It's okay. No one except my family has been to my apartment. You'll be the first one aside from from my family." Bright follwed Fine up to her apartment. With each step he took, he felt even more nervous. Once he walked inside her apartment, he was mesmerized by how big it looked. From the outside it looked like the apartment was about size any other apartment.

"You found yourself a nice place to live in," Bright said, nodding his head. He saw sunflowers on her wall and knew she painted the sunflowers herself; however he still asked her, "Did you paint these yourself?"

"Yeah," Fine replied. "I didn't like how the wall was plain white so I painted sunflowers on it."

"I can dee that you put a lot of effort into drawing that." He reached out his hand to touch the sunflowers, then he sat down on one of her couches. Fine brought out green tea and sat down next to him.

"It's been a long time since we last talked to each other like this." She leaned back onto her chair and sipped the green tea. "I don't remember the last time we talked to each other like this."

Bright laughed. "The last time we spoke together like this was when you went to hide from Professor Tambo-Rin after you got in trouble." He continued to laughing while Fine started to get irritated.

"Hey! That's not funny, I almost got expelled for running away!" Fine shouted, getting redder by the second.

"Then why did you run away?" Bright retorted. "You weren't the only who got in trouble. I almost got suspended for hiding you." The argument started becoming worst and worst each second that passed by.

"Well it's not as worse as getting expelled!" Fine shouted as she slapped Bright's arm. Bright held his arm.

"Hey! I had to pay the consequences too!" Fine raised her eyebrow and asked, "How?"

"I had to kneel in the rain while lifting up buckets in each hand. It got heavier and heavier as the rain fillied it up. My arms still feel sore from it." Fine looked away.

"The same punishment as me," she whispered. She faced Bright again. "Still...if you haven't said anything where I was hiding then everything probably would've been okay."

"No, it wouldn't," Bright added, shaking his fingers. He looked at his watch then stood up. "I should get going."

Just as he was about to get up, the sound of lightning sounded the whole apartment complex. A storm was coming. "You might as well stay," Fine suggested. "Besides...I don't like being alone when there is a storm." She pressed her hands together in front of her face. "So please stay!"

Bright ruffled Fine's hair and agreed.

- o -

"Why did this happen to me?"

Altezza was justt about to go home, until she came across a problem. She had to carry something heavy with her. She trugded along the streets and breathed heavily. She couldn't bear the weight on her shoulders. Sweat poured down her forehead. "Why did you have to get yourself drunk?" Altezza began. "Auler!"

_"Hey Altezza!" Sophie shouted behind her. Altezza turned around to see Sophie carrying a drunk Auler over her shoulders. Her eyes were shut and was breathing heavily. Auler's face was all red and his eyes rolled to the back of his eyes. "I have a huge problem. Auler got drunk and I still have some things to do. Can you bring Auler home for me?"_

_Before Altezza could answer, Sophie threw Auler at her and ran away. Altezza held Auler in her arms. He was drifting into sleep, but was still awake. She threw his arms over her shoulders and carried him home. She had to hurry; she knew a storm was coming. As she walked, there was only one thought that shot through her mind._

_'He is heavy and...warm.'_

Altezza was at the front door of his apartment. It was a medium sized apartment complex. He lived on the third floor. Room 301. Altezza slapped herself. How did she memorize this?

"Auler," Altezza struggled to say. "Give me your house key." Auler eached into his pocket and grabbed his key. Just when she was about to reach for it, he dropped it on the floor. Altezza sighed and bent down to retrieve the key.

After she got the key, Auler dropped to the ground. Altezza shook her head. "Why do you have to make things so complicated?" She unlock the door then picked up Auler. "Heavy as ever."

She didn't understand how Sophie was able to lift him up. She must've been working out these past couple of days, Altezza concluded. There couldn't be any other explanation for why she was that strong.

"Sophie," Auler slurred. "Why did you drop me on the ground? That hurts!" Altezza's eyes twitched. How can she be mistaken for Sophie? "Hey, let me tell you a secret." He stopped talking for a while. Altezza refused to listen to what he had to say next. She turned the knob of his door and entered his room. She tossed him onto his bed then turned to leave. "I...really like Altezza." Altezza stopped walked.

Altezza kneeled next to his bed. She leaned closer to him, trying to listen to what he had to say next. "She is a really nice girl who cares about her family and friends." Altezza smiled and looked at him gently. "Though, she can be really mean." She frowned.

"If you're gonna compliment me then don't insult me!" she shouted. "Don't even think about asking me out until you give me an apology!" As she turned around to leave, Auler grabbed her forearm and pulled her down next to him.

"Don't go," Auler whined. "Please stay by my side. I don't want to be alone." Altezza's eyes softened. Always a little trouble maker and...a crybaby.

_Altezza was sleeping under a tree. She was five at the time when she had first met Auler. He was one of Bright's friends - a cheerful and bubbly guy; also a little trouble maker and crybaby. One that is quick to apologize for something he did wrong. Their first meeting was under a tree. As always, Altezza was sleeping under that tree. This was her tree, no one elses._

_Their meeting was coincidental, like the meetings in dramas. All of them full of misunderstandings and differences. Their meeting was one of those misunderstandings. While she was sleeping, Bright was playing with his new friend, she had never met. Then their ball got stuck in the tree, so Bright's friend climbed the tree to get the ball back. When he reached for the ball, he lost his balance and fell off the tree, landing onto Altezza. _

_She woke up from the sudden impact on her body. Her eyes met his and his eyes met hers. She screamed. Bright immediately ran over to Altezza after hearing her scream and saw Auler on top of Altezza. They were staring at each other wide eyed with a small blush across their faces. Auler stood up right away with his hands up._

_"I didn't do anything!" Auler confessed. "I swear. I just fell on top of her." Altezza stood up and pointed her finger at him. _

_"You did that on purpose didn't you?" she accused. "Bright! Arrest him!" Bright laughed at their silliness. Altezza stared at him unamused and Auler continued to apologize. _

_"Auler's right Altezza," Bright began. "He didn't mean to do anything. He was just trying to get the ball, but he fell 'on top of you.'" He placed his hand on Auler's shoulder and winked at him. Auler shivered and said, "What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_Altezza sighed and apologized to Auler. Bright started to speak again. "Just don't do it again. I'll get mad."_

_Hearing the voice of their mother, Altezza and Bright turned to leave. Altezza hoped they would never have to meet again._

- o -

_Their second time meeting was when Altezza just got into middle school. At first she didn't recognize him, but slowly she began to remember everything. One day, she began to confirm everything._

_"Auler, right?" she asked. He turned around to see her. He nodded his head. "Weren't you the one that fell off a tree and landed on top of a girl around five?" Auler raised his eyebrow. _

_"Yes. How'd you know?" Auler asked. "The only person that knows is the girl's older brother and the girl herself, Alte-" He gasped and covered his mouth like he saw something he shouldn't have seen. "You're Altezza! How do you still remember what happened?"_

_Altezza was amused by how he didn't change at all. "Who wouldn't remember that?" she replied then walked off, leaving Auler to stare at her retrieving back. _

_After that meeting, they've been seeing each other a lot more recently, anybody would've mistaken them for a couple. But everytime someone made a comment about them being a couple, they would always deny it._

Altezza's eye lids were half open. She was starting to fall asleep and she did, next to the sound asleep Auler, whom she felt safe next to.

- o -

Rein walked home holding an umbrella with many thoughts running through her head. She shouldn't have lied, but she did anyways. Feeling as if everything was ruined by her, she began to cry. Bright is mad at her, Shade is too, and Fine is _probably_ going to ignore her now.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Rein screamed, ignoring all the looks she got from the people that passed by. "Why did you have to cause so much trouble?!" She couldn't stop the non-stop tears that flowed down her cheek. She didn't want it to stop. She wanted her frustrations to go away.

She continued hurrying back home, worried that a storm might come soon.

- o -

Bright was sitting in front of the TV watching a drama series. He would've watched something else, but nothing good was on. Fine brought out a warm blanket and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said. As he took the blanket, Fine sat down next to him. He wrapped the blanket around him then asked, "Do...do you want to share?" She didn't respond, so he threw the other side of the blanket around her then faced the TV again. It was about a rich boy and poor girl - a typical, classic love story - who got into a relationship despite their differences. Currently there was a lot of drama going on.

"Are you into dramas?" Bright asked. Fine shrugged and replied. "I watch them once in a while. Not always." The silence came back. He wanted something to happen. Anything. As long as he could get out of this awkwards situation.

Right after that thought, there was a blackout. He didn't expect it to happen, nor did he expect Fine to cling on to him tightly. The blackout must've been from the storm. It reminded him of something from the past.

_"Thank you for yesterday." -Fine_

"Are you still scared of lightning?" he asked. He felt Fine cling onto him tighter. "I'm guessing that's a yes, but why isn't there any reaction to the lightning?"

Fine didn't respond. Instead, she just sat still and stared at her hands that clung onto Bright, even if she couldn't see it. The lightning really did scare her, she just didn't want to show her weak side.

"C-can I stay close to you for a moment?" Fine asked. She had never been this open. Under the blanket, she held Bright's hand. She squeezed his hand and Bright squeezed back. The tension and awkwardness between them had gone away. As seconds went by, Fine began to feel tired.

She leaned her head down on Bright's shoulder and closed her eyes. He felt warm. The kind of warmth that makes someone feel safe, like a mother's embrace. The kind of warmth that makes one want to stay in bed during the winter.

The kind of warmth Fine had longed to feel again for a long time.

**A/N: So...it's been a while. Sorry for the late update, I had Finals, homework, etc. I know some of you have been waiting for Fine and Shade to meet again, but I'm not planning on letting them meet...yet. I'll try to update soon, but I won't guarantee it! :)**


End file.
